catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Silverstripe
Silverstripe is a silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes and half her tail missing. History : She is born to Striker and Oceanleap. Oceanleap makes her kits believe that Grayheart is their father. She is a small kit, not play-fighting with her brother and sister when she was asked to. She would say, "I'm gonna be such a great hunter, I don't NEED fighting!" She was never rambunctious like her brother and sister, and she is very thin. Silverkit didn't pester Froststar alot, she only asked him once when she could be an apprentice. She is later apprenticed to Ravenheart. She is shown to be an amazing hunter. She is very fast and rarley misses a catch. Because of that, she was chasing a squirrel across the moor, when a Monster almost hit her. After that, she is more cautious when hunting. She is later promoted to a warrior. Shortly after that, both her parents die, her sister, Magicheart gets a mate, and Ashpelt, Her brother, rarley has time for her anymore. She feels like an outcast from the clan most of the time. : One day, She goes hunting with Mapleclaw and Sagepaw. She catches 3 small rabbits until her tail gets caught in a fox-trap. Sagepaw and Mapleclaw manage to get it out, but part of her tail gets ripped off. She pads back to camp, supported on both sides by the rest of her huning party, and she stops at the entrance to the medicine den. She collapses due to blood loss and falls into an immediate coma. : In the coma, she opens her eyes, and her tail is whole and not bleeding. She thinks the whole thing with the fox trap was just a dream, so she decides to do some hunting... Wherever she is. She catches lots of prey, and starts to chew on a large rabbit. Then, Ravenwing and her father, Grayheart come to visit her in her coma. Ravenwing says that her father let him come here, and that she needs to wake up. Silverstripe is hesitant, but agrees. Grayheart then tells her that he would only allow cats that truly love her dwell here. She is confused and upset when her father and Ravenwing fade away, and she really wants to get out of her coma. : When she wakes up, she lays in the medicnie den for a few more days before her tail has healed. Numerous times Breezestorm or Ravenwing ask her to hunt with them, but she gently refuses. When her tail heals, she continues to fight with her cousin, Oakclaw. Ravenwing protects her in all those fights. He asks her to go hunting, and she accepts. She catches lots of prey, while Ravenwing catches 2 rabbits. Ravenwing asks her what she thinks of him, and she replies "I don't know." He then asks what she thinks when she sees him. She replies, "I see a tom that is in love with me." He then asks her to be his mate. She thinks about it for a minute, then purrs and says "Definitley." After thay become mates, she sneaks out in the middle of the night, and stares up at the full moon. She asks StarClan if she was good enough for Ravenwing, and He replies, "Of Course you are, stupid furball!" : After about five moons, she tells Ravenwing she is expecting his kits. He is overjoyed, and spends alot of time with her. She later goes hunting, though she isn't supposed to, and Ravenwing catches her, making her go back to camp. She grumbles unhappily, but follows him, and she later is forced by Sunblaze to go to the nursery. She is sad to leave Ravenwing, but he smiles, saying "I'll visit you every day." : After four more moons, she gets treated for a cracked pad by Sunblaze, and later that day, has her kits. She has three beautiful kits, Bravekit, Bluekit, and Squirrelkit. She gets praised by her mate, and she apologizes for snapping at him earlier. She names the two she-cats, where her mate names the tom. Family Members Mate: :Ravenwing - Living Son: :Bravespirit - Living Daughters: :Squirreltail - Living :Blueflower - Living Mother: :Oceanleap - Deceased, resident of StarClan. Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Nighty's Characters Category:Deceased Characters